Emanuel was charged $\$32$ for a $14\dfrac29 \text{ km}$ taxi ride. What was the cost per kilometer? $\$$
Answer: To find cost per kilometer, we divide the total cost by kilometers. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~32 \text{ dollars}~~~}{14\dfrac29 \text{ kilometers}}$ $ = 32 \div 14\dfrac29 $ $ = 32 \div \dfrac{128}9 $ $ = 32\cdot \dfrac9{128} $ $ =\dfrac{288}{128} $ $ =\dfrac{9}{4}$ dollars per kilometer $ $ Each kilometer, the cost is $\$2.25$.